Just one night
by Ann-Su
Summary: Eine Frau, ein Mann, eine dunkle Gasse...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Die Personen gehören Frau Rowling, die Story mir.

* * *

Ich ging durch diese dunkle Gasse, fragte mich, wie ich hierhin gekommen war und vor allem, wo ich war.

Doch mit der Zeit spürte ich die Präsenz eines weiteren Menschen, ich war nicht alleine in dieser Dunkelheit, in meiner direkten Nähe war noch jemand, heimlich, unsichtbar.

Ich drehte mich um und versuchte in dieser Schwärze etwas zu erkennen, einen Schatten auszumachen, aber es war zu finster, mir blieb nur die aufkeimende Panik und so wandte ich mich wieder ab und ging schneller und schneller, bis ich schließlich rannte. Ich kam nicht weit, plötzlich fühlte ich einen Arm um meine Taille und eine Hand an meiner Kehle, bevor ich frontal gegen eine Wand in der engen Gasse gedrückt wurde.

„Wohin so eilig, Engel?" hauchte eine Stimme an meinem Ohr. Ich versuchte alle meine Kräfte zu mobilisieren, um meinem Peiniger zu entkommen, aber es gelang mir nicht. Er presste sich eng an mich und ich spürte, es musste sich um einen großen, kräftigen Mann handeln.

Ein leichter Schauder lief mir über den Rücken, als ich ihn flüstern hörte „Ich wusste, wir würden uns wieder treffen, und ich mache Dich immer noch nervös." Ich spürte seinen warmen Atem an meinem Hals und die Worte kamen mir bekannt vor, aber ich fand nicht heraus woher. Sollte ich ihn kennen? Ich überlegte angestrengt, aber es war vergebens. Nein, ich kannte niemanden, der so sprach, sich so gab oder gar mich „Engel" nannte. Ich verwünschte mich zudem, als ich bemerkte, wie mein Körper auf seinen brutalen Überfall reagierte. Völlig irrational, denn es machte mich an. Er schien es auch zu bemerken, denn er lachte leise und flüsterte, diesmal an meinem anderen Ohr: „Oh ja, ich mache Dich nervös, sehr nervös. Sag mir, Engel, hast Du von mir geträumt?"

Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber ich gab einen leisen Laut von mir, als er so mir mir sprach. Ich verstand ihn, aber den Sinn seiner Worte nicht. Ich kannte ihn nicht, dessen war ich sicher, trotzdem gab ich jeglichen Widerstand auf, während ich die Wärme genoss, die von seinem Körper langsam durch meine Kleidung meinen Rücken traf. Er umfasste eine meiner Hände, mit denen ich mich an der Wand abgestützte, um nicht mit dem Kopf dagegen gedrückt zu werden, mit festem Griff, und zog meinen Arm in die Höhe. Ich lehnte nun, mit dem Arm nach oben gestreckt, an der Wand, als er auch meine zweite Hand hochzog. Danach fühlte ich wieder den Griff an meiner Kehle, es war keine Haut, die ich spürte, er musste Handschuhe tragen. Er würgte mich auch nicht, sondern demonstrierte mir eigentlich nur die Option, er könne mich würgen. Ich schluckte und konnte ein leises Keuchen nicht vermeiden, als er heiser flüsterte: „Das hast Du Dir vorgestellt, nicht wahr? Du bist kein braves schüchternes Ding. Du hast Feuer und Du suchst das Feuer."

„Oh Gott" stöhnte ich leise, als er begann an meinem Hals zu knabbern. Ich spürte wie meine Knie begannen zu zittern, als er langsam mit einer Hand seitlich meinen Körper hinab fuhr und mir schließlich einen leichten Klaps auf mein Hinterteil gab. „Du willst nicht brav sein, ich weiß es und Du weißt es. Du bist ein Miststück. Du versteckst Deine Leidenschaft hinter einer Fassade. Soll ich Dir zeigen, was Hingabe bewirken kann?" hauchte er in mein Ohr und ich gab auf, stöhnte lauter. Wer war der Kerl nur, was stellte er mit mir und meinen Gefühlen an?

Ich war nur noch auf seine Hände fokussiert, die nun beide über meinen Körper strichen, während ich meine Hände über meinem Kopf, ausgestreckt, gegen die Wand presste, mit den Ellbogen etwas Abstand für meinen Körper schaffend. Diesen Abstand nutzte mein Peiniger, als er plötzlich beide Hände über meine Brüste gleiten ließ und dann mit einem Rock meine Bluse aufriss.

Ich schnappte nach Luft, als ich spürte, wie er mit einer Hand meine rechte Brust über dem BH massierte, während er plötzlich mit der anderen Hand einen Gegenstand gegen meine Rippen drückte. Einen kalten, langen, metallischen Gegenstand, ein Messer. Ich verkrampfte mich, was hatte er vor? Wollte er mich nun abstechen?

„Du weißt, was ich in der Hand halte, nicht wahr, Engel? Hast Du Angst?" Bekam ich die Bestätigung meiner Befürchtung, während der die Klinge langsam von meinen Rippen hoch zu meinem Schlüsselbein und zurück über meine Haut gleiten ließ. Dann spürte ich sie zwischen meinen Brüsten und er zerschnitt den BH, wobei er leise lacht, mir in die Schulter biss und flüsterte: "Wieso sollte ich Dich töten, Engel? Ich habe viel bessere Ideen, was ich mit Dir und Deinem Körper anstellen kann."


	2. Chapter 2

Ich erschauderte bei diesen Worten wieder, während ich versuchte meine Atmung zu kontrollieren. Ich war allein mit diesem offensichtlich gefährlichen Exemplar von Mann, der mich hier, in einer öffentlichen Straße vergewaltigen wollte. Vergewaltigen? Nein, so konnte man das nicht nennen. Er wollte einfach nur Sex mit mir und ich machte keinerlei Anstalten das zu verhindern. Im Gegenteil, ich brannte fast darauf zu erfahren, was er noch mit mir anstellen wollte.

Ich stöhnte wieder leicht auf, als ich seine Hände nun auf meinen nackten Brüsten fühlte. Das Messer hatte er nun in der rechten Hand und die Spitze drückte gegen meinen Kehlkopf, während seine Hand ganz über meiner Brust lag. Er drückte es auf mein Fleisch, ohne es festzuhalten. Der Griff schien nicht aus Metall zu sein, denn er fühlte sich nicht so kühl wie das Metall an, allerdings schien er nicht glatt zu sein, denn diverse spitze Stellen drückten schmerzhaft in meine Haut. Ich hielt meinen Kopf so ruhig wie möglich, um mich nicht selber an der Spitze des Messers zu verletzen.

„Was hast Du vor?" hauchte er mir heiser ins Ohr. „Du bist Gift. Du tust unschuldig und bist doch die Sünde selbst. Du suchst die Gefahr, Du liebst sie, nicht wahr? Warum wehrst Du Dich nicht? Ich will Dich und Du weißt es. Du hast es immer gewusst. Sag mir, dass Du es auch willst. Sag es!"

Er verstand mit Worten meine Anspannung weiter in die Höhe zu treiben. Neu, anders, unbekannt. Würde er die Situation hier, in der verkommenen dreckigen engen Gasse wirklich auf die Spitze treiben? Im Moment zumindest war mir egal, ich überlegte wage ob er ein Nein akzeptieren würde, oder besser, ob ich ein Nein anmelden würde. Was er mit mir und meinen Gefühlen anstellte war neu, fremd und, wie ich mir eingestehen musste, erregend. Er hatte Recht, ich fand die Situation extrem anregend, und er wusste es genau.

„Ja" flüsterte ich leise und spürte seine Lippen an meiner Kehle, direkt neben der Messerspitze. Ich war hin und her gerissen zwischen Angst und Verlangen. Das Gefühl des kalten Metalls neben den warmen Lippen brachte mich fast um den Verstand. Es war die Wahl zwischen Tod und Ekstase, mich erregte dieses Spiel. Verstand er, was mit mir los war?

Nun verließ die Klinge meinen Hals, während seine Hände weiter meinen Körper hinunter glitten. Ich erzitterte leicht, nicht nur, weil ich nun meinen Oberkörper an die kalte Mauer vor mir lehnte, während ich spürte wie das Messer meinen langen Rock zerschnitt, so dass ich nur noch in hohen Pumps und einem knappen Slip vor ihm stand. Nein, es war die gesamte Situation, die mich fast an den Rand meiner Selbstbeherrschung trieb. Ich stand hier, fast nackt, in einer öffentliche Gasse, bereit mich einem Mann hinzugeben, den ich nicht sah . Wollte ich das wirklich so durchziehen?

Seine linke Hand glitt plötzlich von vorne zwischen meine Schenkel, während die andere das Messer langsam über den Saum des Slips zog. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein, als er heiser flüsterte: „Du liebst es gefährlich, nicht wahr? Ich habe es gespürt und Du willst es, Miststück. Wie fühlt es sich an, wehrlos, in meiner Gewalt zu sein. Meinem Willen vollkommen ausgeliefert."

Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib, aber ich wollte es ihn nicht spüren lassen. Was dieser Mann in mir auslöste, war fast mehr, als ich ertragen konnte. Ja, ich wollte ihn, ich wollte von ihm genommen werden, mit Gefühl, ohne Gefühl, egal, Hauptsache er wäre in mir und würde mich berühren und küssen. Ich wollte ihn spüren, seinen Körper, alles, was er mir bieten konnte. Was war nur mit mit los? Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, und lehnte den Kopf an die kühle Mauer vor mir.

Plötzlich hörte ich das Messer auf dem Boden aufschlagen, nachdem er meinen Slip zerschnitten hatte, und eine seiner Hände war in meinem Haar. Er ergriff einige Strähnen und zog meinen Kopf hart daran zurück. „Ich habe Dich etwas gefragt, Engel!"

„Wie fühlt es sich an?" Diese Frage kam leise, aber mit einem gefährlichen Unterton.

Ich stöhnte leise auf, während er seine Hand zwischen meinen Beinen weiter bewegte und hauchte: „Gut."

„Willst Du mich, Engel? Willst Du mehr als das, was ich gerade mit Dir mache? Oder willst Du lieber weglaufen und Dich verstecken, vor mir, vor Dir? Sag es mir!" zischte er nun eiskalt an meinem Ohr und zog dabei meinen Kopf an meinen Haaren weiter nach hinten, bevor er meine Kehle auf eine Art und Weise küsste, die ich so noch nie erlebt hatte. Ich spürte seine Zähne und konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Ich hoffte, es würde ihm als Antwort genügen, aber er wollte eine vollständige Einladung.

„Sag es mir, Engel! Willst Du mich? Meinen Körper, mein Verlangen, mich spüren? Ganz und gar?"

„Ja" keuchte ich. „Bitte, ich will Dich, wer immer Du auch bist."

„Du willst das wirklich Ende bringen?" Er keuchte leicht und ich bemerkte irritiert, wie seine Stimme etwas unsicher wurde.

„Ja, bitte" flehte ich noch einmal.

Er hielt mich weiter fest, eng an sich gepresst, eine Hand in meinem Haar, die andere glitt hoch und umfasste wieder meine Taille. Sein Atem ging schwer, als er nun seinen Kopf auf meinen Nacken legte. Ich wartete auf seine weiteren Reaktionen, aber er blieb einfach so stehen.

„Was...ist?" fragte ich vorsichtig, weil ich nicht verstand, wieso er plötzlich so anders wurde.

Statt einer Antwort ließ er mein Haar los und legte auch seinen zweiten Arm um meine Taille. Das fühlte sich nun nicht mehr gefährlich oder anders an und so zischte ich über meine Schulter:"Was ist denn nun wieder los? Konzentrier Dich gefälligst."

Ein paar kurze, fast hektische Atemzüge später hörte ich: „Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe. Ich kann das nicht. Das ist hier alles so schmutzig." Das klang nicht erregt, sondern genervt. Das konnte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein. Meine Erregungskurve fiel gegen Null, als ich mich von der Wand abdrückte und mich umdrehte. Ich fischte meinem Gegenüber meinen Zauberstab aus der Manteltasche, kleidete mich mit einem Zauber wieder komplett an und sagte gereizt : „Danke, nun hab ich keine Lust mehr. Du bist ein verdammter Snob. Diese Problematik erklärst Du aber bei der nächsten Paar-Therapie-Sitzung, Lucius!"

"Aber Narzissa, ich bitte Dich. Hier ist es so schmutzig, überall liegt Müll herum, es riecht so unangenehm..." jammerte er noch etwas herum, aber ich zog ihn bereits zum Apparierplatz. Den Mist sollte er der Sexualtherapeutin erklären und nicht mir. Wieder 50 Galleonen für eine Sitzung förmlich in die Toilette geworfen.

* * *

Ich hoffe die kleine Albernheit meinerseits hat die lieben Leser amüsiert. Ein kleines Feedback wäre lieb, auch wenn es die Veröffentlichung dieses Unsinns nicht mehr verhindern kann ;-))


End file.
